Insert Clever Name Here
by Hallabrethiliel
Summary: It's about this elf girl who is in a foster home with humans, in a human town, at a human school, when she meets another unlikely person. Together they reveal some things about their pasts.
1. Intro thinger and The meeting

A/N: What is with this??? Why do I always do an Author's Note before I write the story??I have issues, but that's a different story. Okay, this story is kind of weird. It's also my first attempt at humor. This first chapter doesn't have much humor, but just you wait. The plotline is somewhat serious. I have tweaked something slightly also. Let's just pretend that at the time of the Quest, there were cameras and pictures were taken. It's kind of important to the story. I am really bad with family trees too, so if I get something wrong, just tell me.  
  
This has to be cleared up first: Nenime is the elvish word for February. I just think it sounds cool. ^_^ I am not entirely sure if this is going to take place on earth, and they just kinda got transported here, or if they are on Middle-earth and it's just like present times. Not sure yet, really not that important. Now.ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Chapter 1~Kind of an Intro thinger..  
  
Her bedroom door creaked open. "Nenime," said a boy whose head was sticking out from the hallway. "We're leaving in twenty minutes." Then he walked back down the hallway and Nenime could hear him practically stomp down the stairs. She crawled out of bed and put on the shirt she had draped over her desk chair. When she opened one of her dresser drawers, a light breeze from her window blew a picture she had on her dresser top into the open drawer. Nenime found the pants she was looking for, put them on, stuck the picture in her pocket, and walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen, found a bowl, some cereal, and sat down to eat. (I think those are run-on sentences.) A woman walked into the kitchen just then.  
"Oh, Nenime," she started, "I didn't hear you come downstairs. Are you almost ready for your first day at your new school?" Nenime nodded. The woman (who is Nenime's foster mother.well get into that later) seemed satisfied with that response and left the kitchen. Nenime finished up her cereal and proceded to rinse off her bowl. She dried her hands on a towel and walked into the living room. She looked around for a little bit before shouting, "Matthew, have you seen my backpack?" (Shouting is normal for me on mornings before school..I dunno about you)  
"Yes," came the boy's voice again, "it's in the dining room, Dad told me to move it!" Nenime smiled as she walked into the dining room and picked up her backpack that was sitting on a chair. She took a couple of deep breaths and thought about the day ahead of her. Matthew and her 'parents' understood, and she loved them, but what would her peers' at school reactions be when they found out how different she was? Then she thought, 'who cares what people think of me? I will find people who like me for me.'  
  
Matthew was 20 years old and he wasn't in high school anymore, but he had to drive Nenime to school because his workplace was so close to the High School. His car halted in front of a large, stone building with a lot of teenagers on the lawn talking amongst themselves. Nenime crept out of the car and Matthew sped away. It suddenly felt like everyone was looking at her, pointing out her flaws.  
  
Chapter 2~ The Meeting  
  
She stood in a corner of the school yard, all alone, when Maruka noticed an unfamiliar car drive up. Out of it stepped a girl she had never seen before. She was so tall and pretty and, gosh that hair..Maruka's thoughts trailed off as the girl walked through a crowd of people. The people giggled and laughed and she could hear them whispering to each other, "Look at her ears! She's way too tall. What IS she wearing?"  
  
Maruka remembered when those types of comments were aimed at her. Like "What is she, three foot five?" or "Is she 7 years old or something?" But by now people had completely forgot she even existed. She shook her head and those thoughts drifted away. Maruka told herself that this girl was just another person at school, no one special. But something about this new girl felt different and drew Maruka to her. 'She does look uncomfortable and lonely,' she thought.  
"Uh.hi, my name's Maruka," she said as she approached the tall new girl. "What's yours?" The girl looked down and with something of a sigh of relief replied, "Nenime."  
"Wow," said Maruka, "that's really pretty, but I will probably forget it. I'm not very good with names. Do you have any nicknames that your friends call you?"  
"Oh, thanks," replied Nenime, "well, no, I've never really had..friends." Maruka was somewhat shocked at this. How can she not have any friends? She's so perfect, so nice.  
"Would you mind if I gave you a nickname?" asked Maruka, "Like, Neni or something."  
"No, not at all, Neni sounds fine," Nenime replied. Then the bell rang and students began crowding the steps where the two were standing.  
"See you at lunch then?" Maruka asked as she nearly got pummeled by a boy trying to get up the stairs. Nenime nodded at her and then got lost in the crowd.  
  
A/N: Gosh.that's shorter than I thought it would be. Don't worry, this chapter is really boring, I just had to get the setting and stuff down. The next chapter will be funny. PROMISE! Oh, and because my chapters are really short, I will be doubling up on them and putting two or more on a page. Hope that's okay. ^_^ ~Halla ps. If you think this story is stupid, STOP READING. Because it will only get worse. p.p.s This is not a parody, legomance, (Though.leggo does play somewhat of a big role in here.), slash, or a mary-sue. ::shudders at the thought of a mary-sue:: 


	2. WHAT? You're Leggo's DAUGHTER?

A/N: woo hoo! I have updated my friends! Be happy! I got off my lazy butt and stopped READING the fanfiction and actually POSTED it. Mwuaha.  
  
Disclaimer: you can go to the 1st chapter and read it, or be lazy and read this one: I DO NOT OWN Lord of the Rings.but daaaaamn I wish I did.I would have Pip and Leggo!!!!   
  
Chapter 3~The Photograph  
  
Nenime walked into the Main Office and sat down to wait until the secretary called her name. When her name was called, she was escorted to the principal's office. (for new student business and stuff)  
"Well," started Principal Wutia ((woo-sha) that's actually a name of a teacher from when I was in elementary school. Don't you love my imagination?) "7 schools in 8 years.wow. Is one of your parents in the military or something?"  
"No," replied Nenime who started getting uncomfortable in her seat. "I am in.foster care." She really didn't like this subject, but she figured that Mr. Wutia would end up asking anyway.  
"Oh, foster care. I see" Mr. Wutia said as he sifted through Nenime's registration papers. "Here you go, your class schedule, locker number and combination. Have a nice day. If you need anything, talk to Mrs. Terens, the secretary you saw when you came in." Then he turned around in his chair to answer a ringing phone behind him. Nenime grabbed the papers he handed to her and walked out of the office. **There are no classes going on right now, it's a period called Advisement. It's like homeroom, but not..so Nenime isn't missing any classes.** As she walked out of the office, a bell rang, signaling the end of Advisement. Looking down at her schedule she saw that she had Algebra first period.  
"Ooh, math," she said quietly. "Now, where is room 59C?"  
"It's down that hallway, there, first room on the left. I have that class right now too!" came Maruka's little voice as she looked up at Nenime, who smiled at her.  
"Amin naa." Nenime starts replying in Elvish, but then realizes what she's doing, and continues in English (or Common Speech.still haven't decided WHERE they are yet) "I mean.I'm glad that I won't be alone in Algebra now." Maruka slightly nodded, but had a shocked look on her face.  
"I knew it." she whispered, quietly to herself, but loud enough for Nenime to hear.  
"Knew what?" asked Nenime, who looked down, confused.  
"Come with me quickly." Maruka said as she grabbed Neni's wrist and dragged her to the girls' bathroom, her backback almost falling off her shoulder. Once in the girls' bathroom, Maruka checked the stalls to see if other people were in there, nobody was.  
"Let me see your ears," Maruka said to Nenime.  
"What?"  
"Bend down and let me see your ears," Maruka replied. Nenime did as she was told and Maruka slowly brought her hand up to Nenime's long blonde hair and pushed it aside. She gasped and backed away.  
"It's true! I knew it! You're an elf!" Maruka said, pleased with herself. Nenime stood back up again and said "Is that.bad? Does it bother you?"  
"Oh no! Not at all! I just thought..that all the elves were.gone. That's all."  
"No.not all of us, most, yes, but not all," said Nenime who started to get a sad look in her eyes.  
"Well, I have something to tell you then. Nobody else knows this, I am sure they assume it, but none know for sure, but look" Maruka said as she moved her hair out of the way, (which takes quite some effort because she has a lot of poofy hair) and took off one of her tennis shoes and socks. You see, Maruka is not very good at multitasking, so she lost her balance and fell onto the floor. Lifting herself up she said, "I am a hobbit."  
"Oh.oh..oh my gosh." stuttered Nenime. "Wow, a hobbit.I am friends with a real live hobbit.I never thought tha-" suddenly the two-minute warning bell rang, cutting Nenime off. The elf and the hobbit looked at each other briefly, realizing that they were on the completely other side of the school of their classroom.  
"AHHHH!" they both screamed as they shot out of the bathroom door and down the halls, nearly knocking over 5 students, the gym teacher, and the band director. Nenime STILL has her backpack on..because she either couldn't figure out her locker combo, FIND her locker, or she just forgot to go to it.  
After that..erm.ordeal in the hallway..Neni and Maruka dash into their classroom right as the bell rings. Maruka sits in her assigned seat while Neni just kind of stands at the front of the room.obviously waiting for Mrs. Blackford to ackknowledge her presence. (wooo..big words! I'm on a roll today!) It took about 10 minutes for Mrs. Blackford to realize that there was someone standing in front of the class. In fact, she had almost started the lesson without knowing she had a new student. (Aren't teachers supposed to get memos about this stuff?) "Oh, hello dear, you must be." She looked down at a slip of paper. "Ninimee?" Some of the students snickered.  
"No, it's Nenime" Neni correctedSome of the class still snickered at  
that.it didn't bother Nenime the least bit because she was used to  
being laughed at, or ignored completely.  
"You can sit in any open seat you want, dear," said Mrs.  
Blackford who had turned to face the board and was writing down  
assignments. Nenime thought to herself, 'she calls me dear one more  
time.oh she's going to get it.,' as she found an open seat that was  
conveniently right next to Maruka. Class went on, like any other  
normal day, Maruka and Neni passing notes to each other when Mrs.  
Blackford wasn't looking. *which really wasn't that hard because she  
was always facing the board. Some 'teacher'.* After an hour and a  
half of using the quadratic formula, the bell rang.  
"Woo, hoo! LUNCH!" Maruka said.  
"I'm really not that hungry, but I have this.." Nenime said as  
she pulled a brown paper bag out of the backpack she still had with  
her. She opened it up and looked inside. "Peanut butter sandwich,  
potato chips, a cookie and a juice box. Whoopdee doo."  
"Hey, if you don't want it, I'll eat it." Maruka said with a  
grin appearing on her face.  
"Be my guest," Neni answered as she lightly tossed the bag to  
Maruka. The two found a table that was empty and sat down.  
"Hey, Neni, you've got something sticking out of your pocket,  
it's going to fall out." Maruka said. Nenime reached for her pocket  
and grabbed the picuture out that she had stuffed in there earlier.  
Now it was very crumpled from her walking and sitting.  
"Oh..it's my picture.." Nenime sounded very upset. "It's the  
only one I have!" Tears appeared in her eyes as she set her head down  
on the table.  
"Picture of what?" Maruka asked as she tried to get Nenime to  
look up.  
"My.my father," the elf replied. "I have never seen him, my  
mother gave me this picture.right before she.." Then the elf started  
to cry.  
"Don't cry!!!! It's only a couple of creases! We can fix it!" Maruka  
tried to get her friend to stop getting the table wet with her tears.  
"Can I see it? The picture I mean." Nenime lifted her head from the  
table again, "oh..sure." She handed the picture to the hobbit. Maruka  
grabbed the photo, which was actually torn from the rest of a  
picuture. She took one look at it and her eyes got wide.  
"ooooh my gosh..oooooh my gosh.I have the rest of this  
picture!!" she said and she opened up one of her folders and took the  
full picture out. It was a picture of the Fellowship of the Ring in  
Rivendell. "Your father.is Legolas Greenleaf?" (hehe.I love Leggo!)  
"I never knew his name, it was never told to me." Neni replied,  
"but, how do you have the same picture? I don't have the rest of it,  
just this piece, my mother ripped it out from the full picture."  
"Well," started Maruka, "that hobbit there, *she pointed to  
Pippin*, was my great-great grandfather. (I love Pip too!) My mother  
gave me this picture, who got it from her father, who got it from his  
father who was Peregrin Took., youngest member of the Fellowship of  
the Ring." Maruka seemed proud that she knew all this information and  
could tell it to someone and they would actually care. "But, why did  
your mother rip the picture? Do you know?"  
"No..*heavy sigh*, well, I do know that she and my father  
fought..a lot. She would tell me about the fights they had and that  
she started most of them, and she felt that she was the reason that he  
left for the Havens. She wanted so bad to apologize, that she left.  
This was like 1,000 years ago though. Something like that. I remember,  
I was very little. I don't remember much, just how different things  
used to be."  
"Wow.." Maruka thought aloud, "how old are you? I don't want to be  
rude or anything, I just think it's so cool how elves are immortal.."  
Nenime smiled, not at all bothered by the question, she was used to  
it. "1,642 years, I think my birthday is next week.I can't keep  
track."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hate to end there, but I am tired..and I am working on my other story.  
If I am doing something terribly inaccurate, please tell me. My one  
big problem, is that Maruka is only Pip's great-great-grandfather, and  
Nenime is 1,000some years old..the fact that great-great-  
grandfatherism doesn't take 1000 years...I just want there to be a  
close connection between Maruka and Pip, so that it isn't WAY out  
there..complicated family tree stuff. Minor details..  
To my ONE reviewer:  
Hobbit-Hugger: So glad you like! Read your bio.because I was bored..I  
have a bunch of Wiccan friends.I think its really cool. I want to dye  
my hair blue and green, but my mom.won't.let.me..HAHA! I'll do it  
anyway!!! Ireland???? THAT IS SO COOL!!! I.live..in.Wisconsin.really  
boring state. Despite the fact that everyone is DRUNK all the time  
because we make so much beer.still very boring. Do you have a  
screenname? Of course you do.you have an AOL email address. Not to  
sound stalker-ish again, but I think it would be really cool to talk  
to you online sometime. If you care at all, my screenname is  
Elvish67081  
  
~Halla 


End file.
